


Not Alone

by HavokBlue42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavokBlue42/pseuds/HavokBlue42
Summary: Peter knows grief. He does his best to help Wanda.How a friendship between Peter Parker and Wanda Maximoff starts after Endgame.Can be read as purely platonic, but in my mind it's pre-relationship.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 63





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I just fell in love with this ship recently. Not sure why, I usually don't ship either of these characters with anyone; including their canon love interests. But it happened and here we are.
> 
> Now, I know they recently retconned the MCU Wanda's age to make her older, but I'm ignoring that since I started shipping them before that happened. And because the idea for this fic came to me before WandaVision had started, but I only now had time to write it. So Peter is 17-18ish and Wanda is 22-23ish.
> 
> Also, this is unbeta-ed. And it starts immediately after the final battle of Endgame.

Peter looked around. It was so weird to see the sharp line of destruction versus normalcy.

It was weird. There was no other word for it.

Part of the compound was even still standing.

And that’s where they were now. Just outside of the compound on the side that wasn’t completely destroyed during their battle with an intergalactic force.

The majority of the Wakandan forces had already left via Dr. Strange’s portal thingys, but most people were still just hanging around. Some were arguing about the next steps. Some were already making arrangements for their next steps, regardless of what the ones arguing thought. Some were just watching everything and waiting to see what would happen next.

Others were just standing there.

Peter had been one of the ones just standing there, staring at the battlefield, and trying to wrap his mind around the past…day?

Until someone bumped into him.

It was that other Peter guy - Quill. He was storming away from an argument between Captain America and Hawkeye.

“Sorry,” Peter said automatically, even though he knew it wasn’t his fault.

It fell on deaf ears anyways as Quill barely slowed down.

Tracking the angry man’s path brought Peter’s attention to her.

Wanda Maximoff 

She was just standing there.

Just standing.

Peter could tell she wasn’t actually seeing anything that was in front of her and she probably wasn’t hearing any of it either.

She reminded him of Aunt May right after Uncle Ben died.

After just a second’s hesitation, he decided to walk up to her.

He stopped close enough to talked without yelling but well outside of her personal space. Then he made sure to grasp his hands in front of him to prevent himself accidentally reaching out to her. He didn’t want to startle her if he could help it.

“Excuse me, Wanda,” he said, “um, Wanda? Wanda!”

She jerked back as his voice finally registered. But it took another second for her eyes to focus on him.

He wished he had thought of what to say before getting her attention.

“Oh, sorry, um” Peter gave her small smile and wave, “hey, so, uh. So, apparently it’s been five years – Has – Has it been five years for you too? Or just like a blink like for me?”

A confused look entered her eyes he spoke, but there was no further acknowledgement

“Doesn’t matter,” he rushed out, “um, what I meant was – uh – was – that there’s still a lot going on here that I’m not really needed for, and – and –”

_Think, Peter, think._

“And I was thinking of starting to catch up on some movies and stuff that I missed,” he blurted out.

_OK, that’s something. Maybe._

“And I was wondering if you wanted to join me? Um, if you wanted to, that is. I – I – “

_I don’t think you should be alone right now._

“I don’t really want to be alone right now,” he finished.

She watched him silently for a long minute.

Growing uncomfortable under her stare, Peter still forced himself to hold her gaze. He even managed to keep his nervous fidgeting to a minimum.

“Ok,” she finally responded.

“Oh, great,” Peter grinned at her, his shoulders relaxing with relief, “thanks.”

Peter gestured for her to take the lead, which she did after giving him a quick, indecipherable look. He swore it was almost amused combined with a confused curiosity. All in all, much better than the blank look she was wearing earlier.

He snuck a quick glance at her before,

“Seriously, thanks. I really didn’t want to ask the raccoon,” he leaned in towards her and lowered his voice just slightly, “he kinda scares me a little.”

This time he was sure of it.

It was barely a twitch of her lips, but he was sure she almost smiled at him that time.

Peter grinned to himself as he followed her into the compound. He would have opened the door for her but walking into the blown-out wall was faster.

* * *

After a bit of searching, they were able to find an intact bedroom that somehow still had a working television. Which was good because Peter didn’t have a plan B for keeping her distracted from the mess outside and he didn’t think his phone still had service after five years.

He let Wanda pick a side and settle on the bed first.

“Here,” he dropped a few snacks he found while searching other rooms in the middle of the bed before finding the remote.

Peter climbed in next to Wanda, making sure to keep sizable distance between them. He didn’t think his presence on the bed would make her uncomfortable, but he’d rather be safe than sorry.

He saw her watching him curiously out of the corner of his eye but tried to ignore it as he searched for something to watch.

_Comedies. No romance if at all possible. Maybe not too much fighting or explosions either._

Peter scrolled through the options quickly, trying to find something fast before she changed her mind.

“What do you think?” Peter asked, swallowing nervously as he met her eyes. They really were a striking green. “Um, movie or tv show?”

He forced his eyes away from hers to gesture towards the TV.

But he found himself looking right back a second later.

She looked at the TV and shrugged.

“Okay, then,” he said. He picked a random sitcom show and they both settled in to watch, or at least stare at the screen, in companionable silence.

Peter sighed as he relaxed further into the bed. He wasn’t actually paying attention to what was happening on screen, but the distraction was nice. He watched out the corner of his eye as Wanda seemed to come to the same conclusion.

Her eyes weren’t really focused but they tracked the character’s movements and her body was slowly relaxing. She wasn’t completely frozen like when she caught his attention outside.

Before the end of the first episode Peter found himself reaching for one of the chip bags he’d found. He didn’t even look to see which one before opening and starting to eat.

He wondered suddenly if they were in someone’s actual bed. He hoped that wasn’t the case and that this was just some random guest room. Otherwise he’d feel pretty bad for the state it would be in soon enough.

Wanda looked fine, perfect even aside for the checked out look in her eyes. You could barely guess she had just been in an epic battle for the universe. But Peter? Peter looked the part. He was covered in dirt, grim, blood – both his own and alien, and who knows what else. Actually, Peter was pretty sure he was still bleeding into the sheets under him.

_Oh well. It will scab over soon. This is more important anyways._

He held out the chip bag to her and waited patiently as she considered his offering.

She reached in and grabbed a chip.

Peter ate his next chip with a smile on his face.

He kept the bag in between their bodies, the opening pointed towards her as an open offering.

By the third episode, Peter was struggling to stay awake, his long day catching up to him.

He had needed to be at school earlier than usual for the field trip. Then he suddenly found himself on an alien planet.

But he refused to leave her alone right now, in any way, so he refused to fall asleep.

Peter remembered from when Uncle Ben died how much it meant to not feel alone. How much Aunt May just sitting with him helped that first night. He hopes he was able to return the comfort then.

He hopes he’s able to give some comfort now.

He opens a pack of candy and hopes the sugar will be enough to keep him awake.

Wanda even eats a few bites of the candy before opening her own.

That doesn’t stop him from offering her some of his every so often, especially when he opens a new pack.

* * *

Clint Barton was wandering the compound, looking for Wanda to make sure she was at least somewhat okay before leaving for his farm. Or maybe to see if she wanted to go with him.

He followed the sounds of a TV to room where he found her with the Parker kid.

The kid was obviously beat to shit and exhausted. As he stood there watching them, Clint could clearly see him fighting to keep his eyes open.

But Wanda was sitting, practically laying, next to him. She was even leaning towards him, she looked surprisingly relaxed after that whole shit show.

She was drawing comfort from him.

She even had a small smile on her face as they watched some sitcom. But that smile twitched and grew slightly each time he opened a new packet of food and offered her some before eating it himself, not in response to the television. It took him a minute to realize Wanda already had her own bag open on her lap that she was picking at occasionally.

There was still an air of heartbreak and grief around her. But it wasn’t as all consuming as the last time he saw her. It was manageable now.

Maybe Tony did a good thing bringing the kid in.

Parker noticed him first but only gave him a questioning look.

Clint looked meaningfully at Wanda before meeting Parker’s eyes again. He gave him a grateful nod.

Understanding lit Parker’s eyes before he returned the nod.

Wanda, noticing Parker’s distraction, finally noticed Clint as well. She started to sit up, but Clint gestured for her to stay put.

“I was just wanted to see where you were,” he said, “make sure you were doing okay.”

“I am okay,” she replied.

Clint nodded. Yeah, Parker had seen to that before any of the rest of them had even thought about it.

“What about you, kid?” he shifted his gaze to the young man sitting there, “You need anything?”

If Parker needed some time to get medical attention, or even just to clean up, Clint would gladly tap in for a while. His family waited five years; they would survive a few moments more. This was important too.

“No,” Parker shook his head, “I’m okay, thanks.”

Clint nodded. Stark definitely had the right idea when he recruited this kid.

“Alright then,” Clint said, “I’m heading out. The others are looking into getting food here for those who are spending the night. Maybe give it one more episode then you guys go find the others and get something to eat? Some real food. It’s been a long,” he paused, thinking about it, “whatever.”

They both nodded but kept watching him, so Clint gave them a final wave and left.

Wanda was in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas on where this story could go, but have no idea when I'll have time to write again so that's it for now!


End file.
